The life of Robert and Nicole
by skyt874
Summary: Will their relationship last?


Robert goes out with a girl and when he ditches her. She doesn't see him for a few days. When she finally she sees him again she says "i never promised you a ray of light. I never promised there would be sun shine. I gave you everything i had the good the bad. Why do you put me on a petastole?" Robert can't come up with anything to say and when he doesn't say anything she walks out of the room after saying good bye. The next day on the set of New Moon Robert isn't himself. In fact he is totally out of it and gets hit in the head with a rolled up piece of paper. Peter walks up to Robert to see if he is all right but Robert doesn't tell him. He says "I'm not talking about it here. Meet me at this restaurant later tonight and I will tell you."

He hands him a piece of paper and then walks onto the set to finish his scene. Later that night he meets up with Peter. He tells Peter that Nicole left him. Peter tries to cheer Robert up but he can't. Robert says "She is my drug like an antidote to help me get by everyday. I want her back I really do but I don't know how to do it." He looks down and twists his fork in his hand. Peter gets up from the table, "Excuse me for a few minutes Rob." He walks pass the bathroom and up to the counter and gets the room for the room Nicole is staying in. Peter pulls Nicole out of the room and down the elevator.

When Peter gets down stairs with Nicole, Rob bolts up runs up to Nicole. "I love you Nicole and only you nothing will ever change the way I love you. I'm sorry for acting like such a dick. Will you ever forgive me?" Nicole looks at Peter and then Robert and then she nods. Peter smiles seeing Robert and he runs to turn on some music so they could dance. While Nicole and Robert are dancing some photographers get tipped off that the famous star is on a date and they come running in and start taking photos.

Peter thinks of something to do, he calls Jackson and Nikki and they get the photographers to chase them. Robert smiles and then leans down to kiss Nicole. They kiss for a long time. The next day Robert takes Nicole to the set and when he isn't working he is kissing Nicole. Right before he has to go on set for a scene Robert bends down on one knee and takes out a ring. The whole crew gathers around when they see the ring come out. Peter and Kellan are the closest. Robert looks around and then back up at Nicole, "Nicole will you marry me?" Nicole smiles and nods. She is so nervous that she can't say anything.

She kisses him and Robert lifts her up and spins her around. "They are the best couple in the world. It's great that this happened for them." Peter said. Robert turned around with Nicole still in his arms. "Hey Peter will you be the best man for our wedding?" Peter shakes his head and grabs some paper "What do you want me to do first Rob?" He says with a smile. Rob and Nicole leave the set to celebrate their engagement. Ordering the richest food and then the richest whine they have. Rob is the one to drink the most. Nicole drives home and carries him over to the bed laying down with him. They fall asleep, Nicole's head on Rob's chest.

When Rob isn't on the set the next morning Peter and Kellan drive to his house and knock but he doesn't answer. Nicole slowly gets out of bed and grabs a shirt and shorts from the closet and then walks downstairs to answer the door. She opens the door with a smile on her face even though she is still tired "Hello Peter, Kellan. What are you doing here this early in the morning?" Kellan and Peter exchange a look "Um, Nicole it's ten o'clock in the afternoon. We were looking for Robert is he home?" Nicole robs her head and moves to the side to let them in "He is here but he is upstairs sleeping at the moment he got really drunk last night and when I tried to wake him this morning it didn't work so I thought that he was really tired. I went back to sleep to. Sorry about that I should have tried harder."

Kellan shakes his head "No it's fine that is why I am here" Nicole stops Kellan and walks up to Robert and wakes him up. That night Robert and the others have to go to the mtv awards and Robert asks Nicole to go with him and she says sure. While Robert is on stage accepting his first award as best male actor Nicole claps for him harder than most of the people in the crowd. Robert goes down and brings Nicole up on the stage. He bends towards the microphone and says, "This is the girl I love. And soon to marry" Robert smiles and kisses Nicole as the crows claps.


End file.
